Disney's Raw is War
by WWEMickey
Summary: Fans, I have added the last chapter of Disney's Raw is War. It's the main event; a Cage Match for the World Heavyweight Championship between Mickey and Pete. Now, the collision of Disney and RAW is complete!
1. Default Chapter

DISNEY'S  
RAW IS WAR  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** DISCLAIMER: I, Dragonking, do not own either the Disney Characters or the show known as WWE Monday Night RAW. Mickey Mouse and his friends are properties of Disney, and RAW belongs to Vince McMahon's World Wrestling Entertainment. Remember that, people! Oh, and please don't sue me, Mr. Eric Bischoff, General Manager of RAW, your show is one of my favorites. Disney, please don't sue and/or kill me. Your mascot, Mickey Mouse, is one of my favorite heroes. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
"Challenge of the Hero!"  
  
The WWE intro is shown, ending up with the crowd booing the face of Eric Bischoff as usual. Then, the RAW intro is shown with fireworks going off.  
  
JR: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to WWE Monday Night RAW, the #1 wrestling program in the world! We are broadcasting live, here at the Cow Palace at San Franscisco, California. Jim Ross with Jerry "The King" Lawler here, to bring you the action live on national television.  
  
JERRY: JR, this is gonna be an old fashioned slobberin' offer here tonight!  
  
The camera zooms up to see a cage above the ring.  
  
JERRY: But, I keep wondering what's the cage here for?  
  
JR: I dunno.  
  
Eric Bischoff's theme plays in the background, causing major boos to come out at the appearance of the General Manager of RAW.  
  
JR: Here comes that son-of-a-bitch, Eric Bischoff! I hate him.  
  
JERRY: That bastard doesn't deserve to be General Manager!!  
  
Bischoff steps in the ring and speaks on the microphone.  
  
BISCHOFF: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to RAW!  
  
The audience boos.  
  
BISCHOFF: Now, please welcome the greatest Heavyweight Champion of the World ever, Pete!  
  
The music known as Voodoo Child plays, and the audience boos.  
  
JR: That damn bastard, Pete walks down the aisle from hell, with the Mad Doctor at his side.  
  
Pete and his manager, the Mad Doctor, walk towards ringside and enter. Bischoff interviews the behemoth.  
  
BISCHOFF: Pete, it is a great honor to have you with me. I present to all of you lovely fans out here at the Cow Palace, the Raw Roulette Wheel.  
  
JERRY: Raw Roulette?! I love that thing!  
  
JR: Yeah, it happened on the night after Survivor Series, King.  
  
Just then, the theme known as Alliance plays, signaling the arrival of Mickey Mouse with his girlfriend/manager Minnie, creating a majority of cheers.  
  
JERRY: Here they come! The Lord and Lady of Peace!!  
  
The camera switches to Mickey and Minnie walking down the aisle and into the ring.  
  
MICKEY: Y'know what, Bischoff?  
  
AUDIENCE: What?  
  
MICKEY: I wanna make sumthin' clear with the so-called greatest World Heavyweight Champion of all time. Pete, we have known each other ever since I made my debut in 1928.  
  
PETE: That's true.  
  
The audience boos.  
  
MICKEY: Lemme tell ya sumthin'. I want a match for your title tonight, Pete! Ask the crowd, Minnie!  
  
Mickey hands the microphone over to Minnie.  
  
MINNIE: If ya wanna see Mickey fight Pete for World Title, GIMME A HELL YEAH!  
  
AUDIENCE: HELL YEAH!!!!!!  
  
JR: They gave Minnie Mouse a hell yeah!  
  
BISCHOFF: All right. Let's have Raw Roulette decide what type of match in which the World Heavyweight Championship will be at stake, shall we?  
  
The Raw Roulette Wheel is spun by Eric Bischoff, and then stops at "Bischoff's Choice."  
  
JR: Uh-oh! It's Bischoff's Choice.  
  
BISCHOFF: Ah ha! Here's my choice for the Title Match to be. It will be a CAGE MATCH!  
  
The fans cheer.  
  
JR: Hey, did ya hear that, King?  
  
JERRY: Yeah! The Main Event's gonna be a Steel Cage Match tonight, JR!  
  
JR: Now, we know why the cage was hangin' there all day!  
  
Now, RAW fades into a commercial break. 


	2. 2 US Title Match

DISNEY'S  
RAW IS WAR  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** DISCLAIMER: I, Dragonking, do not own either the Disney Characters or the show known as WWE Monday Night RAW. Mickey Mouse and his friends are properties of Disney, and RAW belongs to Vince McMahon's World Wrestling Entertainment. Remember that, people! Oh, and please don't sue me, Mr. Eric Bischoff, General Manager of RAW, your show is one of my favorites. Disney, please don't sue and/or kill me. Your mascot, Mickey Mouse, is one of my favorite heroes. **************************************************************************** **********  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
"Challenge of the Hero!"  
  
The WWE intro is shown, ending up with the crowd booing the face of Eric Bischoff as usual. Then, the RAW intro is shown with fireworks going off.  
  
JR: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to WWE Monday Night RAW, the #1 wrestling program in the world! We are broadcasting live, here at the Cow Palace at San Franscisco, California. Jim Ross with Jerry "The King" Lawler here, to bring you the action live on national television.  
  
JERRY: JR, this is gonna be an old fashioned slobberin' offer here tonight!  
  
The camera zooms up to see a cage above the ring.  
  
JERRY: But, I keep wondering what's the cage here for?  
  
JR: I dunno.  
  
Eric Bischoff's theme plays in the background, causing major boos to come out at the appearance of the General Manager of RAW.  
  
JR: Here comes that son-of-a-bitch, Eric Bischoff! I hate him.  
  
JERRY: That bastard doesn't deserve to be General Manager!!  
  
Bischoff steps in the ring and speaks on the microphone.  
  
BISCHOFF: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to RAW!  
  
The audience boos.  
  
BISCHOFF: Now, please welcome the greatest Heavyweight Champion of the World ever, Pete!  
  
The music known as Voodoo Child plays, and the audience boos.  
  
JR: That damn bastard, Pete walks down the aisle from hell, with the Mad Doctor at his side.  
  
Pete and his manager, the Mad Doctor, walk towards ringside and enter. Bischoff interviews the behemoth.  
  
BISCHOFF: Pete, it is a great honor to have you with me. I present to all of you lovely fans out here at the Cow Palace, the Raw Roulette Wheel.  
  
JERRY: Raw Roulette?! I love that thing!  
  
JR: Yeah, it happened on the night after Survivor Series, King.  
  
Just then, the theme known as Alliance plays, signaling the arrival of Mickey Mouse with his girlfriend/manager Minnie, creating a majority of cheers.  
  
JERRY: Here they come! The Lord and Lady of Peace!!  
  
The camera switches to Mickey and Minnie walking down the aisle and into the ring.  
  
MICKEY: Y'know what, Bischoff?  
  
AUDIENCE: What?  
  
MICKEY: I wanna make sumthin' clear with the so-called greatest World Heavyweight Champion of all time. Pete, we have known each other ever since I made my debut in 1928.  
  
PETE: That's true.  
  
The audience boos.  
  
MICKEY: Lemme tell ya sumthin'. I want a match for your title tonight, Pete! Ask the crowd, Minnie!  
  
Mickey hands the microphone over to Minnie.  
  
MINNIE: If ya wanna see Mickey fight Pete for World Title, GIMME A HELL YEAH!  
  
AUDIENCE: HELL YEAH!!!!!!  
  
JR: They gave Minnie Mouse a hell yeah!  
  
BISCHOFF: All right. Let's have Raw Roulette decide what type of match in which the World Heavyweight Championship will be at stake, shall we?  
  
The Raw Roulette Wheel is spun by Eric Bischoff, and then stops at "Bischoff's Choice."  
  
JR: Uh-oh! It's Bischoff's Choice.  
  
BISCHOFF: Ah ha! Here's my choice for the Title Match to be. It will be a CAGE MATCH!  
  
The fans cheer.  
  
JR: Hey, did ya hear that, King?  
  
JERRY: Yeah! The Main Event's gonna be a Steel Cage Match tonight, JR!  
  
JR: Now, we know why the cage was hangin' there all day!  
  
Now, RAW fades into a commercial break.  
  
CHAPTER 2:  
"US Title Match"  
  
The camera comes back on RAW with a two-shot of the commentators, Jim Ross and Jerry "The King" Lawler, speaking.  
  
JR: Welcome back to RAW, fans. King, can you BELIEVE what happened moments ago?  
  
JERRY: Yes, I can. Thanks to Raw Roulette. Tonight Mickey Mouse and Pete, two long-time enemies, in a Cage Match for the World Title.  
  
JR: And that may spell the demise of Mickey Mouse, but I hope and pray that what I said does not happen.  
  
JERRY: He's been my hero, since I was born. We've seen him in many roles in his life, from Sorcerer's Apprentice to what we see him as now. A citizen in the world of pro wrestling.  
  
The Nation of Domination music plays, with Alexander the Great coming out. The bell rings.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. It is for the United States Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first the challenger, from Montreal, Canada, weighing 223 lbs., the Tenth Wonder of the World, Alexander the Great!  
  
The fans boo.  
  
JR: Remember, the Nation of Domination is led by Pete.  
  
JERRY: And this is one of his thugs, JR. His name is Alexander the Great.  
  
JR: Standing at 6'20" tall.  
  
The Rabid Wolverine's theme plays, signaling the Champ's (Donald Duck's) arrival to ringside. The fans cheer.  
  
JR: Here comes the United States Champion!!  
  
The bell rings again.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: His opponent, from Duckburg, USA, weighing 125 lbs., he is the United States Heavyweight Champion, the Angered Monster, Donald Duck!  
  
JR: This is gonna be a great match tonight.  
  
JERRY: Yeah! I'm ready.  
  
Donald gives the belt to Referee Mick Foley, and then, Foley calls for the bell to start this match.  
  
JERRY: What a match to kick off RAW tonight, JR. What a match!  
  
JR: Donald and Alexander go for the tieup.  
  
JERRY: Alexander throws him into the ropes and into a clothesline! Now, he's beating the hell out of the champion, JR!  
  
JR: How will Donald Duck survive this? Alexander the Great goes for the cover. We have 1,2, but Donald kicked out.  
  
JERRY: Look at the size of Alexander the Great, Jim!  
  
JR: I can't believe he's that tall!! He's distracting himself by ranting and ranting.  
  
JERRY: Donald trying to go for a double-ax handle from the top rope.  
  
JR: He's takin' a risk, King. Donald goes, but Alexander dodges it without seeing and the fans here boo!!  
  
JERRY: Here comes Alexander's trademark submission hold, the Sharpshooter!  
  
JR: No one escapes from this one!  
  
Donald taps out, and Mick Foley calls for the bell. The audience boos.  
  
JR: We got a new US Champion!!  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this bout, and NEW United States Heavyweight Champion, Alexander the Great!!  
  
Alexander steps on the turnbuckle, doing his victory pose.  
  
JR: That bastard became the new champ. Here's a replay with Donald Duck and his double-ax handle with Alexander dodging without seeing it. There's the Sharpshooter, Donald taps out, making his opponent the new champion. Still to come, the biggest Cage Match in WWE history. It's gonna be a World Title Match in a steel cage.  
  
The camera shows the two following opponents for the Cage Match, each of them in a separate camera shot, Mickey and Pete.  
  
JERRY: It's gonna be the King of Magic, Mickey Mouse, against the Emperor of Evil, the reigning World Champion, Pete!  
  
The camera shows both opponents in the same shot together.  
  
JR: It will be history in the making. When we come back, a bout for the IC Title will happen, ladies and gentlemen.  
  
RAW fades into another commercial break. 


	3. Intercontinental Championship

DISNEY'S  
RAW IS WAR  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
"Intercontinental Championship"  
  
RAW comes back on, with Intercontinental gold on the line as the music called the Funeral March plays.  
  
JR: We're back, fans. It's time for a match with more gold on the line.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. It is for the Intercontinental Championship. Introducing first the challenger, from Tehran, Iran, weighing 330 lbs., the Iron King!  
  
JR: The Iron King is one tough competitor.  
  
JERRY: He defininetely counts as one of the most feared men in WWE.  
  
Then No Chance plays creating a majority of boos at the Cow Palace, and the bell rings again.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: His opponent, from Calgary, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at approximately 125 lbs., he is the Intercontinental Champion, Mortimer Mouse!  
  
JR: You can hear the boos coming from the corners of the Cow Palace, can't ya, King?  
  
JERRY: What a bastard he is!  
  
Referee Bret Hart calls for the bell to start.  
  
JR: There's the bell. Amazing clothesline from the Iron King.  
  
JERRY: Oh, boy, JR. He's stompin' the hell outta that SOB!! There's the Big Boot.  
  
JR: We got 1, 2,... Oh, he kicked out!!  
  
JERRY: How's he gonna win, JR?  
  
Alexander the Great comes out.  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
JR: My god, here comes Alexander the Great!!  
  
JERRY: JR, he's distractin' the ref! He's talkin' with him, allowin' Mortimer to deliver a stunning low blow to the challenger!  
  
JR: Bret Hart looks back and rushed to count. This could be over with 1, 2, 3! Dammit! No!!  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: Here is your winner, and STILL Intercontinental Champion, Mortimer Mouse!!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
JERRY: Wait a minute, Alexander the Great's in the ring.  
  
JR: He's givin' an NOD t-shirt to the champ. And he accepts it.  
  
ATG: Ladies and gentlemen, the newest member of the Nation of Domination, Mortimer Mouse!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
JERRY: The NOD's gotten much stronger and dirtier now!!  
  
The show fades to another break. 


	4. Bra & Panties

DISNEY'S  
RAW IS WAR  
  
CHAPTER 4:  
"WOMEN'S TITLE/BRA & PANTIES MATCH"  
  
RAW comes back on with the camera seeing signs that say "Pete sucks!, Mickey rules, or NOD!"  
  
JR: Welcome back, fans.  
  
The music called All-Star played making lots of cheers and applause for Minnie Mouse, Mickey's girlfriend.  
  
JR: And here's the match for the Women's Championship.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: The following contest is a Bra & Panties Match. It is for the Women's Championship. Introducing first the challenger, from Toontown, weighing 25 lbs., the second best there is, the second best there was, and the second best there ever will be, she is the Lady of Peace, Minnie Mouse!  
  
JR: This is a Bra & Panties Match! To win this match, one girl must rip off her opponent's garments, revealing her underwear.  
  
JERRY: You, JR, are no doubt right. If Minnie survives this, she'll be seen defending the title against her former friend, Daisy Duck, on SmackDown!  
  
JR: But if she doesn't, it'll be Kate who faces Daisy on Thursday night.  
  
Big Red Machine plays at the Cow Palace.  
  
JR: From the bloody pit of hell comes the sister of Alexander the Great and that evil, EVIL Jim Nightmare!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
The bell rings again.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: Her opponent, from Parts Unknown, and being accompanied to the ring by Jim Nightmare, weighing in at 145 lbs., she is the Women's Champion, Kate!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
JERRY: That daughter-of-a-bastard's comin' down to finish the job she started last night on HEAT.  
  
JR: Ya know sumthin', King? That lil' bitch doesn't deserve to be the champ.  
  
The camera switches to a sign saying "Kate...is...PSYCHO!"  
  
Kate steps below the middle rope, raises her arms, and throws them down, igniting pyrogliphic flames from the ringposts.  
  
JR: Whoa! That was the sign of hellfire and brimstone, ladies and gentlemen! There's the bell called for by WWE Chairman and guest referee, Vince McMahon.  
  
JERRY: Look at this, JR!! Look at the monster!!! Kate is tryin' to kill Minnie!!!  
  
JR: She's goin' for Minnie's shirt first, but Minnie kicks her in the head.  
  
JERRY: And Minnie can't believe it! Kate sat up!  
  
JR: Kate continues her relentless assault. The Peace Lady is out cold with that punch from the Nurse of Death!  
  
JERRY: Uh-oh! She got the shirt, Ross! What the hell's Minnie gonna do?!  
  
JR: I dunno. Wait a minute, she's gettin' up, and she just chokeslamed the Women's Champ.  
  
JERRY: She sat up! AGAIN!!! Oh, my God!  
  
JR: She made a Wolverine pose.  
  
JERRY: And here it is!!! THE BOSTON CRAB!!!! NO ONE ESCAPES FROM THIS!!  
  
JR: Minnie's hardly breathing here!  
  
JERRY: I saw it! Minnie's pants were yanked during that Boston Crab!  
  
The bell rings, and Big Red Machine sounds.  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
JERRY: She's still the champ! Ya know what that means?  
  
JR: Yeah.  
  
JERRY: She gets to face Daisy Duck this Thursday on SmackDown!  
  
RAW switches to backstage where a conversation with World Heavyweight Champion, Pete, and United States Heavyweight Champion, Alexander the Great.  
  
PETE: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! Mortimer Mouse is ours!!  
  
ATG: Yes, master! Everything is going according to plan! Ha ha ha!!  
  
JERRY: Plan?! What the hell're they talkin' 'bout, JR?!  
  
RAW fades to yet another break. 


	5. World Wrestling Entertainment Title Bout

DISNEY'S  
RAW IS WAR  
  
CHAPTER 5:  
"WWE TITLE MATCH"  
  
The show comes back on with a two-shot of the color commentators again.  
  
JR: Welcome back to RAW. This next bout is gonna be our semi-final match, ladies and gentlemen.  
  
JERRY: Lemme tell ya sumthin', JR. The fight after this one is a Cage Match for the World Title.  
  
The camera switches to Mickey and Pete posing.  
  
JR: Pete vs. Mickey for the World Championship.  
  
Hell Yeah plays making cheers and applause for Sora.  
  
JERRY: Let's get back to ringside.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: The following contest is scheduled for one fall. It is for the WWE Championship. Introducing first the challenger, from the Destiny Islands, weighing in at 145 lbs., Sora!  
  
JR: Sora is one tough competitor.  
  
JERRY: He'll lay a smackdown on his opponent tonight.  
  
Ansem's theme, Ministry, is heard, creating a majority of boos. The camera switches to another one passing with a sign saying, "Ansem sucks!"  
  
JR: Here comes the champion.  
  
The bell rings again.  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: His opponent, from Hollow Bastion, weighing in at 233 lbs., he is the WWE Champion, the Seeker of Darkness and the second-in- command to Pete, Ansem!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
JERRY: From the darkness of the night comes the World Wrestling Entertainment Champion, Ansem.  
  
JR: That man is pure evil, King!  
  
JERRY: There's Referee Bret Hart holding the belt and calling for the bell. Here it is!  
  
JR: Look at the Dark Seeker, Jerry! Oh, my God!  
  
JERRY: This man's a monster!!  
  
JR: He's gonna pin Sora with 1...2... Yes! He kicked out!  
  
JERRY: It's Sora's turn. Oh, hell yeah! Here it is! The Keyblade Stabber!!  
  
AUDIENCE: 1, 2, 3!  
  
The bell rings, and Hell Yeah plays.  
  
JERRY: We got a new champ, JR!  
  
RING ANNOUNCER: Here is your winner, and NEW World Wrestling Entertainment Champion, Sora!  
  
JR: He's real proud, Jerry!  
  
JERRY: Ladies and gentlemen, the next match on RAW, is the Cage Match!! Don't miss it!  
  
RAW fades to its final commercial break. 


	6. Main EventCage Match

DISNEY'S  
RAW IS WAR  
  
CHAPTER 6:  
"Cage Match for World Heavyweight Championship"  
  
RAW comes back on with the camera zooming in on the ring announcer as the cage descends.  
  
JR: Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. Now, it's time for the main event, the Cage Match. To win this contest, one man must exit the cage by walking through the door, or climbing to the top and climb down outside, while his opponent is out cold. There are no pinfalls, no submissions, and no disqualifications.  
  
Alliance plays to let the audience know that Mickey Mouse is on his way with Minnie to the cage, creating cheers and applause.  
  
JERRY: Let's go to Howard Finkel.  
  
The bell rings.  
  
HOWARD FINKEL: Ladies and gentlemen, this is the main event, a Cage Match for the World Heavyweight Championship, as determined by RAW General Manager, Eric Bischoff. Walking down the aisle first is the challenger, being accompanied to the cage by Minnie Mouse, from Toontown, weighing in at approximately, 25 lbs., the Happiest Mouse in the World, Mickey Mouse!!  
  
JR: You can hear the explosions coming from the Cow Palace as Mickey makes his way to the cage.  
  
JERRY: I, Jerry "The King" Lawler, have never looked forward to a match like this, JR!!  
  
Voodoo Child is played in the arena, transforming the cheers and applause to boos.  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
JERRY: Here comes the Pain, JR!  
  
JR: A real pain in every part of your body, even in the ass!  
  
The bell rings again, as Pete walks down the aisle.  
  
HOWARD FINKEL: And his opponent, hailing from New York City, New York, tipping the scales at an amazing 498 lbs., he is the leader of the Nation of Domination and the World Heavyweight Champion, the Emperor of Evil, Pete!!  
  
AUDIENCE: Boo!  
  
The camera pans across the audience to see a sign that says, "Pete will rest in peace!"  
  
JERRY: This is gonna be history in the making.  
  
Pete hands the belt to Mick Foley, as he calls for the bell and leaves the cage, creating an eruption at the Cow Palace.  
  
JR: This compasity crowd explodes at the bell, and here we go!!  
  
JERRY: San Franscisco is ready. I'm pumped up! I'm pumped up!  
  
JR: Mickey has been delivered a gigantic backbreaker! Pete's beating him up, mercilessly. This has become Hell in a Cell, although the structure that they are fighting in is a regular cage.  
  
JERRY: Oh, no! Pete's finisher move, the Tombstone is comin'.  
  
JR: That means trouble for Mickey Mouse!!  
  
JERRY: I loved him. Uh-oh! The Tombstone!!! HE'S OUT COLD!!! THIS IS... WAIT A MINUTE!!  
  
The fans explode with cheers and applause, as Mickey sits up with Pete unaware.  
  
JERRY: Mickey came outta the Tombstone! Pete looks back and is shocked! He's pumped up! Pete's hittin' him, but it ain't workin', JR!  
  
JR: Here it comes, the low blow! Mickey's trademark DDT, the Happy Meal!!  
  
Mickey opens the door and walks out, with cheers and applause, as the bell rings. Mick Foley raises his hand in victory and gives him the belt, as Alliance played.  
  
JR: MICKEY IS OUT OF THE CAGE!!  
  
JERRY: YES!!! MICKEY'S DONE IT!  
  
JR: MICKEY MOUSE HAS WON!!!  
  
JERRY: Minnie's got tears in her eyes. She's so happy she could cry, JR!  
  
HOWARD FINKEL: The winner of this bout, and NEW World Heavyweight Champion, Mickey Mouse!!!  
  
JERRY: His long-time enemy has been defeated, thanks to the Happy Meal DDT! And here comes Sora!  
  
JR: He's hugging them both in respect for Pete's defeat! For Jerry "The King" Lawler, I'm Jim Ross! This has been a presentation of World Wrestling Entertainment, live on WWE Monday Night RAW! Have a good night, everybody!!!  
  
RAW fades to the WWE logo showing itself one last time. 


End file.
